Calzona Interrupted
by TeamCalliope
Summary: AU. In a past life Dr. Arizona Robbins was an flirtatious, fun loving, and carefree art student until she fell in love with the wrong person. After changing her identity and starting a new life in Seattle as a peds surgeon and wife to Callie Torres someone from her past shows up and shakes this up for Calzona and makes Callie wonder who her wife really is.
1. Chapter 1

No, Calzona is not crazy or in a mental institution but maybe I should be because I had a new, crazy idea for a crossover fic with the L word and Grey's Anatomy. It's a bit of a AU in where Nadia (played by Jessica Capshaw on the L word) changed to identity to Arizona Robbins in order to escape an abusive girlfriend, Joanne. Callie knows nothing of Arizona's past life so like with this is normal. The plane crash did happen but now Arizona cheating with Lauren. Bette and Nadia haven't seen each other since the semester that Nadia took Dean Porter' s class so she has no idea of the tremendous changes with her until Tina brings Angelica to Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital.

* * *

Chapter 1

Mondays were always hated by Arizona Robbins. The usually bubbly and overly optimistic peds surgeon was never quite herself on Mondays, she was a mix between tired and bitchy for no other reason than except it was Monday, meaning her weekend was over. Blue eyes scanned the sleeping form of her wife and what she saw made her smile, she could never make it through Monday or any other day without Callie. Calliope Torres was so much more than her wife; she was her best friend, the mother of her daughter and the love of her life. Never before had she had a love as pure and true as she has with Callie. As her eyes grazed over tan mounds that formed her wife's delicious chest Arizona felt her own body began to heat up. Callie was simply sleeping but the sight of her sends the blonde into a frenzy, never in her life had Arizona been so attracted to someone. Callie was obviously beautiful to anyone who saw her but to Arizona she was miraculous, breathtakingly stunning and she couldn't keep her baby blue eyes over her. Sure she was attracted to past partners and lusted after them but none of them compared to what Callie did to her. For the blonde it wasn't just a physical or sexual attraction but so much more, she was attracted to Callie's mind and personality as well. The raven haired beauty was so intriguing to Arizona that she never wanted her to stop talking. Callie always joked that for the first three months of their relationship she was dating a stranger because all Arizona wanted to talk about was her, which was still true. The way Callie saw things was like no one else, her passion for the things she cared about was strong and beautiful, every time Callie shared a feeling or opinion it opened up Arizona's mind and heart a little more. Before Callie, Arizona's world views, thoughts and opinions were black and white, right and wrong but now her world was full of color. Arizona is so in love with this woman and the freedom she gives her to not only be who she is but to change and grow into the woman she wants to be. The blonde knows that she is completely safe with Callie; she just wished that she could be completely honest with her about her past. Deep down she knows that it wouldn't really change anything between them and that Callie would understand everything. But the fear of letting out the secret and somehow being found was forcing Arizona to keep the secret. Reliving her past was was something she never wanted to do because of all the pain it holds and she never wants Callie to know how weak she once was. It took her so long to rebuild her life from nothing and now that she has everything she ever wanted she's not letting anything ruin it. She deserves this love and happiness so shaking away the past she lays a delicate kiss on her wife's full lips.

"" Mm, morning babe" Callie said as she opened one eye to peek at Arizona.

"Morning love" Arizona replied as she kissed her lips again. "You're irresistible."

"Yep and that's with morning breath, just wait until I brush my teeth." Callie teased as she pulled her wife closer.

"I do like when you're minty fresh" Arizona giggles as she relaxed into Callie, never had she felt so safe in a lover's arms. The last time she thought she was safe with someone was when she was with Joanne, they had dated throughout high school and Joanne had even met her family, everything with her was fun and easy but it was real love. Arizona thought they were too young to have a serious relationship so when they graduated she broke up with Joanne. It was a few years and a lot of one night stands later that Arizona ran into Joanne again, giving their past and how easy it was with Joanne Arizona decided to give it another go and the two quickly became serious but Joanne was different in a way the blonde didn't recognize before it was too late. The second time their relationship ended with Arizona running away from her with a battered face and broken ribs, she had been tossed around like a rag doll every day for a year.

"You okay?" Callie's voice was full of concern as it cut into Arizona's thoughts.

Arizona did her best to put on a happy face and focus on her wife. "I'm great, why do you ask?"

Callie frowned a bit in confusion. "I, um, was asking your opinion on the case I'm stuck on but you were zoned out and then I felt you tensing in my arms. What were you thinking about?"

"It doesn't matter; you have my undivided attention now." The blonde lowered her voice into a husky whisper as she trailed kisses along her wife's tender neck. "But I'd rather not talk about work now."

Callie gave into her wife's antics and after having both of their worlds rocked they finally got of bed to start their day. Once they got Sofia situated in daycare the two wives went their separate way. Arizona had a packed day with back to back surgeries on the tiny humans. She had just finished a three hour surgery to repair a small Bowel Atresia in a little boy when she was paged to the ER. Once she got their she was met by Alex.

"Robbins, over her." Alex said as he waved her over and quickly gave her a briefing. "Eight year old girl with nose bleed and frequent vomiting. Mother said she fainted after her soccer game and when they got her conscious she began throwing up, complaining of a head ache and her nose just started bleeding."

"Hey there Angelica, I'm Dr. Robbins and we're going to find out what's going on with you, okay?" Arizona gave the little girl her best super magic smile before turning back to Alex. "Okay, get her up to radiology for a MRI and CT"

"Excuse me?" Arizona turned to see a blonde woman running up to her. "Do you know where they took Angelica Porter, I had to call her mom."

"And you are?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I so…I'm all over the place. Usually Bette handles things things better than I do and she keeps me calm but she's not here and my baby is really and I-"

"Ma'am?" Arizona gently put a handing on the babbling woman's shoulder. "It's okay, just take a deep breath and tell me who you are."

The woman did as she was told. "I'm sorry; I'm Tina, Tina Porter, Angelica's mother. I brought her in but step out to call my wife to tell her what happened."

"Okay, I see. Well, Angelica was taken for scans and should be back in a couple minutes. You-" Before Arizona could finish her sentence she was page 911 to Radiology.

"You can go if you need to." Tina said, she had calmed down a bit since learning where her daughter was.

"I'm being page to where Angelica is, I'm not sure if it's because of Angelica or not but I'll update you as soon as I can." Arizona took off running in the direction of Radiology. When she reached radiology everything seemed normal so she was confused as to why she was being paged. "Alex, what is it? There's no emergency?"

"Not now but there will be if we don't get her into surgery now."

"What are you talking about?"

"Angelica, can you try walking to Dr. Robbins for me?"

Angelica nodded and slowly lifted herself out of the chair to move towards her target. She felt as though she was walking perfectly normal but the more she walked, the further away Dr. Robbins became. "What's going on?" She asked in a scared voice.

"Sweetie, you can stop now." Arizona had quickly made her way to Angelica for fear that the girl would fall any moment now. "Your balance is really off and with your previous symptoms we need you to see a brain doctor right now, okay?"

Hazel eyes grew wide with fear as the girl took in the words. "What's wrong with my brain?"

"We don't know yet but we have the best Brain doctor here and he'll take good care of you." Arizona promised with a smile. She paged Derek 911 and gave him a detailed briefing on the case so far and what she thinks it may be. After leaving the child in good hands she was making her way back to Tina to give her an update on her daughter's condition.

For Callie everything was going smoothly, she had the typical, easy fix broken bone cases with no major surgeries. So by the time lunched rolled around she was a bit bored with this day and wanted, no needed to see her wife. She had just checked the third wing of the hospital looking for Arizona and was beginning to get worried, she had checked the surgical board and Arizona wasn't in surgery so where the hell was she? A wave of relief washed over Callie as she saw a bouncy blonde ponytail down the hall and quickly ran up to her. "Arizona! There you are." The blonde stopped walking when she heard that familiar voice calling her name. "Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you. I thought we could have lunch together"

"That sounds great Cal, I just need to give a parent an update on her daughter and then I'm all yours."

"Okay, I'll come with you."

"Mrs. Porter, Angelica is being seen by our head of Neuro. We gave her a balance test which she failed and along with her earlier symptoms gives us reason to believe that she may have a brain tumor."

"Oh my god." Tina slumped into her seat as the shock of what was just said hit her.

"Please try not to worry, we're going to do more test and if it is a brain tumor most of the time it isn't cancer so there's no need to panic."

"Tina!" Tina jumped to her feet when she heard he wife but she didn't move, she just stared at Arizona.

"I, uh, can't say. I can't tell her. I gave birth to Angelica, what if- what if…" Tina began to sob.

"I will tell your wife but this isn't your fault. It isn't anyone's fault. " Arizona stated while handing her a tissue. She quickly shot Callie a help me look which caused Callie to come comfort Tina while Arizona talked to her wife.

"Tina, what happened? Where's Angelica?" Arizona slowly turned around to address the paniced woman behind her.

"Ang-" Arizona couldn't believe her eyes. All the color had drained from her face and heart sped up. Someone from her past, her secret past was standing right in front of her. In front of her and Callie, _Oh shit, how am I going to explain this to Callie?_ Arizona thought as she felt Callie's eyes on her. She blinked as she took in the woman standing in front of her; she was as gorgeous as ever and looked exactly the same. Bette's face was drained of color also and her eyes resembled those of a dear in head lights, the blonde had never seen her like this before and if this was a different situation she would have laughed. "Dean Porter…"

"Nadia?"

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Okay, so what did you think and do you want more? Please leave a review.

*This Story isn't really about Angelica, Tina or the medicine (there's a reason I'm not a doctor) so they might phase out for a while but everything will have closer at the end of the story.

***If any of you read Letting You Back In the next chapter will be posted by the end of the week.


	2. Chapter 2

Callie was standing off to side from Arizona and this woman he had never seen before but from the way Arizona looked like she had just seen a ghost she knew that her wife and this woman had a past together. Callie generally wasn't a jealous person but she couldn't help the sudden need to make her presence known and to have this strange woman know that Arizona was hers. As she moved closer to her wife she heard Arizona speak. "Dean Porter…" _Dean?! This woman was a dean, of what a fashion school? There's no way she could be a dean of a Medical school…Look at her, she's fucking flawless and exquisite. _Callie's thoughts were interrupted when the stranger offered a puzzling reply. "Nadia?" _Nadia? Who the fuck is Nadia? _Callie politely cleared her throat and placed her hand on Arizona's shoulder.

"Arizona, baby? Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost"

"Callie…" Arizona acknowledged that Callie was there but never took her eyes off of Bette.

Callie moved her eyes off of Arizona and looked at Arizona noticing the intense glare they held. At a loss of what was going on the Ortho goddess looked over at Tina for any kind of help but that proved to be useless as Tina looked just as flabbergasted as she did.

Arizona knew that she had to explain things to Callie but she just couldn't take her eyes off of Bette. "Callie, This is Dean Porter. I, uh, I mean Nadia was one of her grad students at California University School of Art."

"It's nice to meet you." Callie smiled graciously at Bette before looking back at Arizona, Callie knew there was something her wife wasn't telling her. "Okay…but who is Nadia?"

"Me…I was Nadia." Arizona now looked at the floor too scared and ashamed to look at anyone.

"What? You're not Nadia you're Arizona Robbins."

"I was born Nadia Karellea" The blonde stated.

Callie frowned, not understanding the words coming out of her wife's mouth. "I don't understand…how can you be Nadia and Arizona?"

The blonde gave her a sympathetic look and pleaded with her eyes. "I'll explain later, at home. Please give me a chance to explain at home. "

"Um, I'm sorry to interrupt whatever is going on here but can someone please tell me about my daughter?!" Tina was confused about how Bette knew this woman since she never mentioned a Nadia to her but she was more concerned and scared for her daughter.

"T, I'm sorry" Bette walked pasted Arizona and Callie and took her wife in her arms. "Everything will be okay, Angelica will be okay."

"She might have a Tumor Bette, how is that okay?!" Tina was shaking a bit and it was hard to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

"What?! Where is her doctor?" Bette couldn't believe her little girl had a tumor.

"Her!" Tina pointed to Arizona.

Bette followed the direction of Tina's finger and gasped. "Nadia? You're a doctor?"

Arizona signed, how on earth was she going to explain this to everyone? "It's Arizona now and yes, I am a pediatric surgeon"

"I thought I knew you." Callie said before storming off.

After leaving Arizona alone with her past Callie made her way to Chief Hunt's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came the husky voice.

Callie tentatively entered the office. "Uh, hey chief"

"Torres, what can I do for you?"

"I need the rest of the day off and maybe tomorrow…I only have small surgeries that can be pushed until I return." The Ortho goddess held her breath as she waited for his reply.

Owen furrowed his eyebrows. "Is something wrong?"

Seeing that Owen was contemplating her request Callie signed knowing that she would be asked to explain but she honestly didn't know how so she came up with something close to the truth. "Mental health day"

Sensing the severity of Callie's request Owen nodded at her. "Alright then, you can go."

"Thank you." Callie dashed out of the door before Owen could say anything. She quickly made her way out of the hospital. The Seattle summer was a warm but still windy, Callie held her signature leather jacket closer to her as she walked aimlessly down the street. She breathe in the crisp air and immediately felt he mind to clear, taking in her surroundings she remembered there was a park that over looked the Seattle skyline nearby that her and Arizona use to go to. As she reached their favorite bench she let the tears she had been holding flow. Although none of this made sense to her Callie felt that Arizona had betrayed her in some way.

"Nadia" Callie had to say the name so that it would be real to her since she was a person who had to process out loud. "Arizona was Nadia" _Why didn't see tell me? Was she ever going to? Who is she? What was she like as Nadia? _All of those questions were running through Callie's head as she sat on the bench. A hundred scenarios flooded her mind as to why Arizona or Nadia rather would change their identity but none of them where close to the truth. "Damit, why didn't she tell me?!" Callie let the angry tears roll down her face. _How am I supposed to trust her now? I don't even know who is. I married a complete stranger. She could have told me, we could have…I don't know, I don't even know if I would understand. Was she running from something or someone? Is she in danger? No, she can't be…Whether she is Nadia or Arizona she isn't stupid. I have been trying to understand this woman since she kissed me in the bathroom and then called me a baby but I guess I never would have really understood since she never gave me the chance to know her, the real her. _Callie sat at the bench for what seemed like hours going over countless memories of her and Arizona in the beginning trying to find any indication of her being someone else.

A half an hour later Callie was back at the hospital heading towards the nursery, she decided that she wouldn't dwell on Nadia anymore until her and Arizona had a chance to talk. All of the guessing and wondering was driving her crazy and in all honestly it was too much for her to handle at the moment so she went to pick up Sofia from the nursery and head home. Once they got back to the apartment Callie sent Arizona a quick text.

_Sof and I are at home making you dinner so don't take too long once your shift ends. Love you._

After tossing her phone on the couch he joined Sofia on the floor of the living room and played with her a bit before going to start on diner.

Arizona was in the middle of doing a biopsy on Angelica when she got the text from Callie, she was so relieved when the nurse who had her phone said that Callie was at home. She knew that Callie was beyond upset with her for not telling her about her past and she was worried that this would be the last straw causing Callie to leave her. Arizona couldn't wait to get home to talk to her wife about everything, she had been carrying around this horrible secret for years now and she was happy to finally be able to tell Callie everything. Arizona had so many insecurities concerning who she used to be and what happened to her but she knew that she had to face them and with Callie she could face anything, she just hoped that Callie could forgive her for keeping such a big secret. She worked as fast as she could and before she knew it she was standing at her front door getting ready to face her past and put it past her once and for all.

* * *

Sorry, it's so short but I'm exhausted. I hope you like it, please review.

Peace and love.

_. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Arizona quickly entered her apartment before she let fear make her run away again. Upon entering she smiled down at her baby girl who was playing in the living, making her way to the kitchen Callie's back was to her but she could tell the new revelation she received today was weighing down on her by the way the taller women's shoulders were slumped. Callie looked defeated, it was a look that Arizona had caused her many times over their relationship and she hated that she could do that to the woman she loved. Callie slowly turned around to place something on the table and jumped when she saw Arizona standing there. "Oh hey, I didn't hear you come in. Dinner is almost ready."

"Callie, can we please talk now? Dinner smells great but I can't wait another second to tell you this."

"Okay, let me turn everything off and I'll meet you in the bedroom." Callie needed a minute to try to prepare for whatever Arizona was going to say. They were finally picking up the pieces of their happy lives after the crash and she just wasn't ready for their pretty pick bubble to be popped again. After making sure everything on the stove was done and the fire turned off she quickly walked into her room where she saw Arizona sitting on the bed with a box of what looked like to be pictures. She slowly climbed on the bed careful not to startle her wife. "What's all this?"

"Things from my past that will help me explain." She tried to keep her voice calm but she knew Callie could hear the fear in her voice. "Callie, can you hold me?"

"Yeah, sure." Callie moved closer and wrapped her arms around Arizona's small waist pulling her close. She softly cupped her face in one hand making the blonde look at her. "Before you begin I want you to know that I'm not angry or upset with you. I'm confused as to how you could be Nadia. I've been trying to make sense of this all afternoon and I just can't. I'm hurt that you kept something like this from me and I feel like I don't know who you are. I don't know how I would have reacted if you would have told me in the beginning or if it would have changed things for us but you could have, no, you should have trusted me enough to tell me."

"I know, Callie I know. There were so many times I started to tell you but I just couldn't. I kept hearing her voice tell me how no one would help me or love me if they knew how weak and pathetic I am." Arizona paused to swallow the lump in her throat. "I know that this is hard for you and I'm sorry for that. I just hope that when I'm done explaining I'll still have you."

"Arizona, you aren't weak or pathetic. Who told you that?" Callie was angry that someone would say something so harsh to her wife. "I'll try to understand."

"I'll get to that. Just let me explain everything first and then I'll answer your questions." Once Callie nodded in agreement Arizona handed her a piece of paper that the brunette recognized to be a birth announcement. "I was born Nadia Allison Karella on May 2, 1979. Everything you know about my family is true except for their names. My mother was Jennifer and my dad was Frank. Tim's identity didn't change because he died before any of this happened." Callie continued to stare down at the piece of paper that confirmed what her wife was telling her as Arizona went on.

"In high school I dated a girl named Joanne which I have mentioned before." When Callie nodded showing that she recalled the blonde mention the name Arizona handed her several photos of the two as teenagers. Callie had never seen a picture of Arizona as a child or teenager before and she smiled at how cute she was. Her dimples popped in every picture, she looked so happy and carefree but Joanne looked serious, even though she was smiling she looked as though she held the weight of the world on her shoulders. "We didn't last past graduation because I didn't want anything serious then. I was off to college to major in Industrial and graphic design and just wanted to have fun. She understood and we went our separate ways. Art was my life then but I always loved science so I excelled at both, anyways when I was studying at California University Bette came on as Dean of the Arts and she had an opening for a T.A. position which I applied for. We worked on a project together to see how I would do; I was attracted to her though. We did end up hooking up one time but she ended it after that and I was crushed. I really liked her but I respected her decision and decided not to take the job. Once the semester ended I took a break from school and went home to visit my parents. While I was home I ran into Joanne again and after getting to know each other again we decided to go try again." Arizona paused to catch her breath and to study Callie, the brunette was looking back at her with a look she had never seen before. "Callie?"

"I just…there's so much I don't know about you." Callie couldn't wrap her mind around this tale Arizona was telling her. The thought of Arizona being an artist made Callie was to laugh because she'd seen the blonde color with Sofia and she did not show any artistic skills.

"You know the women I am now, the one I'm telling you about no longer exist."

"Please continue"

"Alright. Things were great with Joanne at first but she wasn't the person I knew in high school. When I returned to school she decided to move out to L.A. with me, the adjustment was really hard on her. She didn't know anyone besides me and even though I tried to make her a part of my group of friends she never quite fit in. She was there for three months with no job because no one would hire her, she was angry about that so she just withdrew from the outside world and chose to stay home mostly. When she got really down I would stay with her and do my best to cheer her up and before I knew it it had been months before I had gone out myself. One night I wanted to go out to celebrate a friend's birthday, Joanne got really upset that I wanted to go out when she didn't. I invited her to come with me but she said now that we should stay in and after a long fight I finally told her that I was going with or without her. " Arizona shuddered at the flashback and she couldn't help the tears that fell down her face as she told callie what happened.

"_Fince, stay here in this lonely hell you're making for yourself but I'm going with or without you!" All of the patience Arizona had was gone ad she was pissed that her girlfriend was being such a bitch about her going out._

"_No you're not." Joanne gritted her teeth. "We're staying in tonight, you're not going anywhere."_

"_Joanne-"Arizona started but was cut off_

"_I said no!" She knew she was being unreasonable but she wanted Arizona to want to stay with her tonight. _

"_I don't need your permission." Why is she being this way Arizona thought as she finished getting ready. "I'm going so deal with it."_

_Joanne was furious and there was no way she would let Arizona leave her tonight, especially in that dress so she stormed into the bedroom after her. "Are you screwing her?" She knew Arizona wouldn't cheat on her but she was too angry to think straight._

"_What?! No!" Arizona's head snapped up as she searched Joanne's face to see if she really thought she was cheating on her._

_The taller women looked away from the questioning blue eyes. "Then why are you so insistent on going to see her tonight?"_

"_Christy is my friend and I want to go out. I want to have some fun." Arizona sighed as she moved to stand in front of Joanne. "We've been hiding out in this apartment for weeks now and as much as I've enjoyed having you all to myself I've missed getting dolled up and going out." She smiled sweetly and took her girlfriend's hand. "I miss going out with you, I miss our bodies moving together on the dance floor. Is that really so wrong?"_

_Joanne let out an irritated sigh. "We can dance here, just me and you"_

"_No, please stop being like this and come with me" Arizona brought Joanne's hand to her mouth and kissed it before pouting._

_Joanne quickly snatched her hand away which startled the blonde. "Being like what?! You want me to stop wanting you?" The red head blink away some tears that had surfaced in her hazel eyes before mumbling. "You've obviously stopped wanting me."_

_Is that what this is about? She thinks that I don't want her? Arizona began to feel guilty for wanting to go and contemplating staying in with Joanne to show her that she did want her. "I do want you Joanne, I love you."_

_She knew Arizona's resolve was breaking and she fought to hold back a simile, guilt always was her girlfriend's weak point. "Everything you're doing tonight is proving that you don't want me."_

"_That isn't true, baby please. I do want you but I also want to go out" Arizona studied Joanne's face for a minute and could tell that she wanted to smile. Realizing that Joanne was guilt tripping her to get her to stay infuriated her. "You know what? No. You aren't quilting me into staying anymore." Arizona walked towards the front door. "Don't wait up"_

"_Arizona!" Before the smaller woman could step out of the door Joanne grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the door and closed it. "You aren't going anywhere."_

"_Joanne let go of me!" The blonde wasn't scared but annoyed, she was already late enough. _

"_You won't come back." Unconsciously Joanne tighten her grip on Arizona's arm, the only thing she could focus on was keeping Arizona from leaving. "I can't let you leave me again"_

"_Of course I'll come back, I fucking live here." Fear slowly started to come into Arizona as she felt Joanne's hold on her get tighter. She took in Joanne's appearance, her eyes were wild and her face was tight. Joanne was a couple of inches taller than Arizona and was by far stronger than the art major. There was no way Arizona would be able to defend herself against her girlfriend if it ever came to that. She knew Joanne would never hurt her until she heard the words coming out o her mouth. "Joanne, let go! Please, you're hurting me."_

"_I'm not letting you leave!" She shouted at the smaller woman while stepping closer to her._

"_You can't make me stay." Ignoring he pain her arm Arizona ripped herself out of Joanne's grip, looking her in the eyes. "Now you're the reason I don't want to be here."_

_Before either of them knew I Joanne had slapped Arizona causing the blonde to lose her footing and fall, she quickly took advantage of the smaller woman's state of weakness and straddled her. "You're mine Arizona and you'll never leave me again." She softly stroked her girlfriend's cheek wiping away the tears. "Next time you try to leave it will be a lot worse."_

Arizona was now shaking in Callie's arms, she was crying so hard that she could barely talk. Callie held her closer and whispered soothing words in her ear.The brunette had to push through her own anger and sadness to be strong for Arizona, she never couldn't have imagined that her wife had been through something so horrible. As she thought about Joanne and what she did to Arizona she vowed that if she ever showed up she would break every bone in her body. Turning her attention back to the sobbing blonde in her arms she noticed that all her walls were down and for the first time her wife was completely exposed. "Look at me." Callie waited for her to open her eyes and she smiled when she those beautiful blue eyes look up at her.

"I love you. I will never hurt you the way she did. You will always be safe with me and I am in awe of how strong you are. " Tears began rolling down Callie's cheeks as she continued. "I knew you were strong before but I never imagined you survived something like this."

"I'm not strong." Arizona turned away from Callie. "I couldn't stop her, I ran away like a coward."

"Baby, you are strong and you aren't a coward. You did what you had to in order to survive and that was both smart and brave."

"A year Callie!" Arizona's anger was rising and she knew she shouldn't be taking it out on her wife but she had held on to this for years and she had a right to be angry. "I let her abuse me for a year before I ran. She put me in the hospital so many times I lost count and each time I went back to her. I stayed because without her I had nothing and I was scared."

"But you got out Arizona, yes it took you some time but you got away from and started your life completely over. So many women wouldn't have done that, honestly I don't think I would have."

"Nadia died in a car accident or at least that's what she was told. My parent's and I staged my death and we all moved to Baltimore where we started over. I gave up art and attended John Hopkins."

"Arizona, we can finish this tomorrow okay?" When Arizona gave her a confused look she smiled gently at her. "Yes I want to know everything but I need time to process this all plus we left little miss Sofia to her own devices"

"Oh my goodness" Arizona sprung forward and looked towards the door. "Callie, last time we did that she drew all over the walls"

"I know. " Callie gently cracked up the door and took a few steps into the hall trying to see what Sofia was doing. Arizona was close behind her and stepped around her to see Sofia when heard Callie erupted in laughter.

Sofia was sitting on the table next to the bowl of spaghetti; she was eating it straight from the bowl with her chubby hands and had noodles everywhere. It was a perfect AFV moment. Arizona smiled over at Callie and smiled. "Looks delicious, let's join her I'm starving." Soon Arizona was right beside the little girl eating from the bowl too, "At least she's using a fork" Callie mumble as she went to join her girls.

**If you or anyone you know is going through any type of abuse please, please get yourself or them away from their abuser. No one deserves abuse no matter what the situation is. Also, if you feel that you can ask for help alone you can private message me and I swear I will do all I can to help you.**

**You can call these numbers from help, everything is confidential. **

**The National Domestic Violence Hotline 1-800-799-7233 | 1-800-787-3224 (TTY)**

**Child help National Child Abuse Hotline 1-800-4-A-CHILD (1-800-422-4453)**

**To report or get help with an form of sexual abuse you can call 1.800. or visit the website.**

** /get-help/sexual-assault-and-rape-international-resources**

Thank for reading. Please Review.

Peace and Love.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovely readers, the reviews and PMs I received from the last chapter were truly heartwarming and I just want to say thank you. **

**AN: Bette and Tina aren't in this chapter but they will be back in the next one. Also, Arizona mentions some more abuse but there are no flashbacks. Let me know if you want more flashbacks.**

**GOF1024, this is for you!**

* * *

Callie jumped a wake we she heard something crash against the wood of her bedroom floor. Dazed and confused she looked around the dark room trying to see what had woken her up, not seeing anything at first she looked over at her wife, the blonde was sleeping peacefully with a small smile on her lips. "Hm, you better be dreaming about me with that look on your face." Callie playfully whispered into the room before giggling to herself and sitting up. She was happy that Arizona could sleep so peacefully after everything she revealed to the brunette earlier that night. Callie's shoulders were slumped as she wiped sleep from her eyes and her legs were dangling over the side of bed. She could faintly feel the edge of something tickling her toes and reach her long toned arm over to her nightstand to retrieve her phone, she shined the light onto the floor and saw pictures scattered everywhere, she must have kicked Arizona's box off of the bed in her sleep. Callie let out a sigh before getting off the bed to pick of the mess she had made. Once all the photos were back in the box the brunette took the box out to the living room not wanting it to be the first thing Arizona saw when she woke up. Callie walked to the closet meant for coats and turned on the light, her intentions were to set the box in the hall closet and to tell her wife about it later but a picture on the top of the pile caught her eye which made her take the box with her to the couch. She sat with the box in her lap for a while just starring at the picture, she could believe what she saw. The woman in the picture was barely recognizable, she was in a hospital bed with bruises covering her face and neck, if you looked closely you could see and a handprint on her neck as if she had been strangled. Callie could tell that her nose and right jaw were broken. Her right eye was a deep shade of purple and swollen shut, her lips had multiple cuts. The woman's left arm was in a cast and she looked so empty, even though she appeared to be sleeping Callie knew that if her eyes were open they'd show no joy or life. She couldn't see if any more damage was done to her because the blanket was pulled up to her chest.

The brunette stared at the women's face until her vision was blurry from her tears. Even though her hair was darker and she was unable to see those beautiful blue eyes she knew that was Nadia…now, Arizona, her wife and her heart broke for the women even more. Callie had never seen Arizona look so frail, battered and weak before, not even after the plane crash. Arizona had spent days in the woods with no food, water, and a gaping hole in her leg and she still made it to the hospital with so much fight left in her. The more she looked at the picture the angrier she became with Joanne. "How could she do this to her?!" Callie wasn't someone who hated easily but she hated Joanne and she wanted her to hurt as much as she had hurt the women in that picture. Callie knew that Arizona was a completely different person now but that was still her body, she felt all of that pain and fear, that was the body she made love to every night and no matter what Nadia and Arizona never deserved to be treated that way. "She deserves to rot in hell" The brunette thought to herself feeling her hatred for the women rise. Callie herself wasn't a violent women but she wanted to hurt Joanne, she knew it wouldn't help anything or change the past but she hated that Arizona had to change whole life to get away from this bitch and her life just went on as normal, like nothing had happened and what if she's doing this to another women? The Ortho god wouldn't do anything violent because she wasn't that person and she didn't want Arizona to ever associate her with that monster but there had to be a way for her to pay for what she had done. "She's not getting away with this." Callie vowed as she continued to stare at the picture, when she looked at the picture this time she noticed what looked like writing on the back so she turned it over and gasped at what she read.

This wasn't the first time and it won't be the last if you disobey me again you ungrateful bitch. –Jo

The brunette reread the threat and it broke the damn of sobs that wrecked her body. Her stomach turned and for an instance she felt an intense sense of fear and sadness, she turned the picture over looking at the damage Joanne had done and cringed laying back on the couch trying to keep quiet.

Arizona reached for Callie in her sleep and only opened her eyes when she realized that the spot next to her was empty. The blonde didn't panic or move thinking that her wife was probably in the bathroom or checking on Sofia so she closed her eyes and waited. After a few minutes of quiet she heard what sounded like muffled cries. She slowly got out of bed and walked towards the sound. Once she found the source of crying her heart broke, she saw her wife sitting on the couch looking at the box of her past. She wasn't angry that Callie was looking at it without her but she was angry that this was causing her pain. She attentively step closer and the image she saw in Callie's hands shook the blonde to her core. It was one of the many pictures that Joanne had taken of her in the hospital. Joanne always showed them to Nadia when she felt she need to put her back in her place. Nadia hated those pictures because they showed how broken and weak she felt on the inside. She swallowed the lump that was in her throat and walked around to face Callie. "She left that for me on my first day home from the hospital, I had woken up to breakfast in bed and that was laying on top of the pancakes. Of course I couldn't eat then" Arizona scrunched up her face thinking about how Joanne would always make her break in bed after one of their fights as an apology without actually apologizing.

Callie quickly sat up and threw the picture in the box before wiping her tears away. "I'm sorry, I kicked it off the bed then I was putting it away and saw the picture…we don't have to do this now, it's late we should get back to bed." Callie knew she rambling but she couldn't help it, she didn't want to upset Arizona further.

"Calliope, please look at me." Arizona waited for Callie to do what she was told and smiled when the beautiful women looked up at her. "It's alright, you have a right to look at the things in here and you can ask me anything you want about it just please be patient with me, I haven't actually dealt with all of this stuff yet. Okay?"

Callie nodded. "Okay."

"How long have you been out here?"

Callie only shrugged.

"Well is there anything you want to ask me?" Arizona set next to the brunette and pulled her into her arms.

Callie laid her head on Arizona's shoulder and looked up at her. She let herself take comfort in her wife's familiar scent, she always smelled of vanilla and lavender from her shampoo. She watched as Arizona tucked away a strand of her blonde hair and smiled. She loved her hair and then she remembered. "Are you a natural blonde?"

"What?" Arizona chuckle slightly from being startled by the question, she had an idea of what Callie might ask but that certainly wasn't what she expected. "After everything you've found out and seen that's what you want to ask?"

"Yeah…well I always thought you were but in that picture your hair is dark brown so I wasn't sure. I love your blonde hair but that looks good too and I know you changed your name but wouldn't you have had to change your look too? I mean if…" She was interrupted by a pair of soft lips on hers, kissing her gently and she smiled sheepishly when they pulled away. "I love when you stop me from rambling."

"I love when you ramble so that I can stop you and to answer your question yes, I'm a natural blonde. I went through a faze after my fling with Dean Porter and died my hair darker, it was darker when I went home and saw Joanne again and she really liked it so I kept it that way."

"Oh." Callie bit her lip as she always did when she hesitated to say something.

"Spit it out." Arizona smiled to herself at her ability to read her wife.

"Did you ever report what she was doing to you?"

"I did, after my first visit to the hospital. She…um" Arizona let out a deep breath and moved away from Callie. "She have never done anything more than a few slaps or kicks but this time it went a lot further. She wouldn't stop hitting or kicking me and when she finally did I my face was bleeding, and I could barely more from the pain she caused to my ribs. I laid on the floor for what felt like hours, she had gone into the bed room and I thought that I could get out to get help but she stopped me."

"How did she stop you Arizona?" Callie wanted to pull her wife back into her arms but she could tell that the blonde needed some space but the fear etched on her face was breaking the Latina's heart. "You're safe baby."

"I had my hand on the door knob; she came out of nowhere and grabbed me from behind forcing me to turn around. I was telling her I needed help…that she really hurt me" Arizona stopped to choke back sobs and wipe away stray tears that had fallen. She wasn't facing Callie but she could feel her chocolate eyes on her. "She gave me this dark look that told me she wasn't done hurting me. I tried to reason with her to take me to the hospital and she said if I wanted to go to the hospital I needed a reason. I started to struggle against her sensing that she was about to do something worse but that only provoked her, she held by my shoulders and slammed me against the wall until I black out. I woke up in the hospital with two police officers telling me that a woman brought me saying that she found me in an ally badly beaten up. I told the officers the truth and she was in jail for a few days, she threatened to kill me if I ever reported her again." Arizona couldn't hold the sobs or anger she felt back anymore and she began to weep. "How could she do that to me?! How could I let her do that?! I'm such a fucking idiot"

"Hey, you did nothing wrong, do you hear me? None of this is your fault Arizona…it wasn't Nadia's fault either." Callie pulled the weeping woman into her arms and held her tightly. "You loved her and you were raised to be a good man in a storm. She did this because she felt inadequate to you, she felt small and she's weak, she used violence to cover up her own insecurities. She knew you would never stoop as low as to hurt her back." Callie cupped the blonde's face looking her in the eyes. "What she did is unforgiveable and you have every right to feel angry towards her but don't you dare blame yourself, this wasn't your fault."

Blue eyes feel to floor as opened her mouth to tell Callie why this was her fault. "I…"

"No. Say it."

"It wasn't my fault." Arizona felt something change as she spoke the words out loud and she realized that Callie was right. Joanne would explode at her for no reason at all and each time Arizona would ask herself what she had done wrong but she never knew. "It wasn't…I didn't do anything to deserve that. It wasn't my fault!"

Callie nodded. "That's right baby."

"Thank you Calliope" Arizona gave her a quick kiss as she linked their hands together.

Callie smiled and squeezed her hands reassuringly. "I love you Arizona"

"I love you too, so much."

"I know. We should go back to bed, tomorrow is a busy day." Callie said as she began to lead them to their bedroom. "You're seeing Bette and Tina in the morning right?"

Arizona sighed as she followed the brunette. "Yes, they're bringing Angelica in for the result of her biopsy. Callie?"

"Yes?"

"Dean Porter…I…"

Callie climbed into to bed and pulled her wife in with her. "If you want to tell her what happened you can."

"Okay. Goodnight Calliope." Arizona snuggled into her wife. Callie's arms were wrapped around her and she loved the way being in the tan arms made her feel safe, protected, and loved all at the same time. She had been through so much already on her own but she had no idea what she what have done if she had never met Callie. Callie was truly the love of her life and her happy ending; Arizona smiled and let those thoughts carry her to sleep.

Callie watched as Arizona calm down and drifted off to sleep. She felt so helpless in this situation but she was doing the best she could for the woman Arizona is now and she hoped that was enough. "Goodnight my love."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading. Please review or PM any comments or concerns you may have. My PMs are always open if anyone needs to talk about anything. **

**_If you or anyone you know is going through any type of abuse please, please get yourself or them away from their abuser. No one deserves abuse no matter what the situation is. Also, if you feel that you can ask for help alone you can private message me and I swear I will do all I can to help you._**

**_You can call these numbers from help, everything is confidential._**

**_The National Domestic Violence Hotline 1-800-799-7233 | 1-800-787-3224 (TTY)_**

**_Child abuse help: National Child Abuse Hotline 1-800-4-A-CHILD (1-800-422-4453)_**

**_STAND 1-888-215-5555 or visit . _**


End file.
